<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owltober 6th: Favorite Quote by Maxrimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856223">Owltober 6th: Favorite Quote</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus'>Maxrimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity Blight is sure this doesn't change anything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owltober 6th: Favorite Quote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my favorite quote is the quote from "The First Day".</p>
<p>"So you two both go to the same school now, that doesn't change anything!"</p>
<p>I just really like this quote, it makes me imagine Amity slowly realizing there's more to this than just Luz being a cool kid. I had so many ideas I ended up just surpassing the world limit I wanted, but I think it's worth it. Also, this story heavily inspired by <a href="https://www.pinterest.es/pin/160581542952721002/">this comic</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity paced the empty hall of Hexside. It’s not like she never paced, she paced a lot, she just didn’t pace at school. She had an image to uphold, she was a Blight. At least. That’s what she was told.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thoughts swirl in her head, images of a certain human flashing past each other, new and unknown feelings welling up in her chest. She’d enjoyed time with the human, they’d been getting closer but this felt… different. It was a want, a longing. Not like the longing for a friend, not like the happiness she felt when Willow was her friend. This was something more intense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out “Ugh! So you two both go to the same school, that doesn’t change anything!” and in the ringing silence left behind by her proclamation she heard a door slam shut behind her. She whipped around but only saw lockers. “Alright if I’m starting to hear things I need to get back to class.” and she did, heading back to her abominations class with her hall pass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity was pacing again. It was Grom night, the most wonderful night she had had in a long time. And it was with her, because of course it was. After the most thrilling dance of her life they had gone back to the gym and danced the night away. Amity’s smile had never left her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she enjoyed it! It was Grom right? Everyone was supposed to love Grom. Everyone except usually the Grom royalty, too battered and bruised to properly participate in the festivities. But this year had been different. Two Grom queens, taking on Grometheus in a pitched battle that left the both of them unharmed and able to party the night away with all their friends. And Amity felt it again. That warm bubbling pit of emotions in her chest. It was stronger now, more identifiable. She was scared though, this wasn’t supposed to happen to her, not to a Blight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She flopped down onto her bed, speaking into her pillow. “So you danced at Grom, that doesn’t change anything.” and she eventually found sleep, dreams of Grom dancing in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity wasn’t pacing this time, but she would if she could. She was stuck in bed, leg in a cast, all over that stupid, adorable, idiotic, kind, “UGH!” A scream of frustration broke the room, as the energy she usually walked off with pacing had to find another escape route.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grugby. The sport she’d swore she’d never play again. The girl, the one taking up more and more of her thoughts lately. The uniforms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh titan let’s just not bring up the uniforms.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was a mess. That boiling pit in her chest was starting to spread and it was quickly taking over her whole body. Making her face light up like a tomato, causing her brain to malfunction, causing her to be more animated than talking whenever she was around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to accept it. “So you have a crush on Luz, that doesn’t change anything!” She remembered Grom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s what friends do.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And that night she cried herself to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a couple of days after the events at the Emperor’s palace. Amity had been more impatient than she thought possible to get her cast off. The moment she had she left, seeking out the Owl House. She had to know Luz was ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She arrived, knocking on the door. It was opened by the last person she wanted to see right now, Lilith. She almost punched Lilith right there but restrained herself, instead going for a restrained growl. “Is Luz here?” Lilith merely nodded, allowing Amity in and pointing in the direction of Luz’s room. Amity practically ran through the house, but when she got to Luz’s door she hesitated. She didn’t know what had happened in the palace, no one had told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked. “Luz? It’s Amity, can we talk?” As the last word was leaving her mouth the door burst open and Luz, her usual ball of sunshine, was wrapped around her. But it was wrong, Amity could hear the tears. Luz never cried. Amity hugged her back, holding her tightly, drawing small circles in her back. She eventually calmed down, and they both went into Luz’s room. Luz explained everything, and Amity was patient through all of it. She promised Luz they would find a way to get her home. Luz thanked her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before she asked if Amity wanted to do anything while she was here. After a quick reboot Amity nodded, saying they should have Azura book club, if that's alright with Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they did. They settled in, close together as they read from Azura. Much closer than would be healthy for Amity normally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So she kissed you. It was just on the cheek, that… doesn’t change anything, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> At some point the two girls fell asleep, safe in each other’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been weeks, Amity and Luz had spent more and more time together, and Amity’s crush had only deepened. Luz was truly an incredible person, kind and open-hearted, always willing to protect her friends. And Amity knew if something didn’t happen soon she’d spill the beans. So when Luz invited her to the Owl House Amity decided to do it, now or never, it was time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She arrived and they started like they usually did, researching books on the human realm. Amity was building her courage, and just as she was about to say something, Luz cleared her throat. “Amity. There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.” Amity’s head shot up in shock, noticing immediately the deep blush on Luz’s face. “We’ve been spending a lot of time together, and you’ve been so kind and wonderful, and I’ve realized…” She chewed her lip for a second, eyes set in determination. She looked Amity directly in the eyes. “Amity. I have a crush on you. Will you go on a date with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s mind swirled for a moment before the words truly hit her. She blinked once, twice, tears forming. Luz started to apologize but Amity cut it off with a hug. Luz was confused but returned it. “You idiot. I’ve been trying to ask you out for weeks now. Of course I’ll go on a date with you.” Luz pulled back, the biggest smile in the world crossing her face. It was then that Amity fell completely, happiness coursing through every part of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well. This certainly has changed something, hasn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!</p>
<p>I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/<br/>From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>